


Early to Bed, Late to Rise

by cookieshop



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, I woke up and chose violence, hi i dont edit my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieshop/pseuds/cookieshop
Summary: He stands next to his grand bed, looking down upon your resting face. He got used to your habit of sleeping in his bed, which started from innocent evening visits that made you too tired to walk back to your room. Not that he was complaining of course, seeing you safe and asleep with his own eyes gave him a sort of… feeling. It was relaxing.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 100





	Early to Bed, Late to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing for obey me so :] also i dont edit at all so if it sucks i understand just smile and scroll

Lucifer was never a morning demon.

Thanks to the RAD council paperwork and meetings he has to go through, his sleep schedule hasn’t seen a good day in decades now. He still manages to rise before his brothers, making breakfast on his designated days as well as the occasions Mammon or Asmo neglect to wake up. He also leaves before the others, entrusting Satan or Beel to rush everyone out the door before the first bell rings.

But now, it’s the weekend.

-

“Huh.”

It’s 2:28 A.M. on a Friday night when Lucifer’s hand grasps at nothing to put in front of him to read over and sign. He looks at the empty space on his desk, expecting a never ending pile he could have sworn had about 100 papers left to go. But there was nothing there; an outcome he never would have dreamed of. 

How long has it been since this happened? He doesn’t finish work early, and it certainly never stops. Was the RAD student council taking a break? Was there simply less work? Would a demon be delivering more papers tomorrow? He’s genuinely troubled by this outcome for a while, and sits to double check for any misplaced documents in or around his desk. 

Nothing at all. 

Tense as he was only a few minutes ago, Lucifer can’t help but feel a sort of relief—as well as sudden exhaustion—filling his head. Leaning back on his chair, he gives a quiet sigh and stares toward the ceiling. Contemplating falling asleep right there, he opts for the more favorable option.

\- 

He stands next to his grand bed, looking down upon your resting face. He got used to your habit of sleeping in his bed, which started from innocent evening visits that made you too tired to walk back to your room. Not that he was complaining of course, seeing you safe and asleep with his own eyes gave him a sort of… feeling. It was relaxing. 

“Hmph,” he laughs out, seeing his suspicions correct. You were out like a light. He expected you to be awake as well at this time, but it seems that this day may have been particularly tiring for you. 

Moving the blanket over your shoulders, he makes his way back to the door to hang his coat and remove his gloves. The steps back to the bed are heavy—heavier than before—and he finds himself nearly dropping onto the sheets. You stir a little, reminding him of your presence, and he revises himself to be more subtle with his actions.

 _“Still asleep,”_ he notes, slightly amused by your ability to sleep through a figurative earthquake. He lays on his back, staring at the ceiling once again. _“Should change,”_ he resolves, but his body doesn’t make a move. He’s comfortable, and his eyes eventually close as his breaths eventually steady. 

-

Waking up to a hand on his face and a foot on his thigh, Lucifer’s reminded as to why he’s reluctant to let you sleep on his bed. He places your splayed limbs next to you again, mild annoyance fleeting his mind.

You always win out, anyway. He threatens to drag you back to your own room before you can fall asleep, but you manage to cling to his favorable side. Sure, it’s annoying, but he can manage it if it’s you. Better than the sleeping tornado that is Asmodeus, or the rocket speed punches that Beel gives.

It’s nearly 10 A.M. as he realizes how rested he feels. _“I’m usually awake by now,”_ he troubles, but chalks it up to the significant amount of sleep he got. The thoughts he awakened with quiet down as he looked over to you.

 _“Snoring, messy, and splayed out. Is that drool?”_ he examines. Stifling a small laugh, he investigates you further. You look silly, but still relaxed. You’re not exactly in the safest place in the world, so how are you able to sleep like this? Irresponsible. 

Propping his head up with his elbow, he can’t help the smile that comes on his face as he reaches a hand out towards you. Brushing your loose hair away, he comes to admit that your sleeping mannerisms are rather endearing. Are all humans like this? Solomon couldn’t be. Could he?

He’s never paid much attention to you sleeping before now, but he certainly finds it entertaining. There’s a little joy he feels, feeding into his pride with you here. He knows he’s the only one of his brothers to see you like this. What a great start to the day. 

His smile turns sly within a moment. _“So easy to tease,”_ he observes, his sadistic, playful side coming out. Should he flick your head? Pinch your cheeks? No, that’s rather mean. He opts to slide his free hand into the side of your head, gently massaging your scalp while barely brushing through your hair.

-

_Hah, that tickles._   
_Mm, feels super light. Ah, gave me a shiver!_

When your eyes flutter open, there’s a tired smile on your face and a hazy look in your eyes. You stretch out, elongating your yawn, and eventually retreat back into a comfortable position.  
 _“It still tickles,”_ you notice, and suddenly your vision clears.

_Oh._

It’s Lucifer who’s giving you that sensation. You stare at him for a moment. Two blinks. And then you feel the blood rush into your face.

Getting ready to blow up and smack his hand away, you suddenly remember your position. You’re in _his_ bed, under _his_ blanket, drooling on _his_ pillow. No choice but to retract your fluster. 

With heat to your cheeks, you can’t find the words to say. ‘Good morning’? Is it even morning? ‘Get your hand off my face,’ sounds good. Go with that.

“Gello.”

Huh.

_Well, that’s not what I wanted to say._

With a mix of your chosen phrase and the one your dissolved bravery managed to muster up, it’s not helping your ego, and certainly not the look on your face. 

_“What do I say now? Do I get up? Should I try saying it again? What if I say ‘Gello’ again?! What do I-”_

“Good morning.”

Your panicked, downward-cast eyes flit upward to the man in front of you. _“Well, he seems to get a kick out of this.”_ He has such a smug smile after you woke up and immediately embarrassed yourself, it almost makes you retreat under the covers.

You attempt to regain your composure and look around—at the ceiling, the bedframe, anything but him. Your eyes rest below his face, simply staring at his torso. _“Oh dear god, he’s already dressed for the day! It can’t be past noon, oh god, oh no, oh-”_

Your thoughts are interrupted by a throaty chuckle as he retracts his hand, lightly grazing your neck. “You slept well, it seems.” 

Well, you can’t deny that. As soon as you said goodnight to Lucifer in his office, you headed straight to his room and fell asleep as soon as you hit the bed. Wait, why did you go to his room in the firs-

The demon shifts out of the bed and heads for the coat hanger. Putting it on, he continues to speak.

“I was able to finish work early last night. Come down for breakfast in 10 minutes,” he says as he leaves through the door. You stare at it for a couple seconds more after his departure. You consider wallowing in your shame, burying your face in the pillow. Couldn’t even get a real word out.

-

“Oi, what were you doing for so long up there? I made a great breakfast and you didn’t even give it the time of day!”

 _What a great way to start the day!_ Nevermind.

“I was busy,” Lucifer replies curtly to Mammon.

“Busy with what?! Even the human wasn’t in her room, I made this breakfast extra good and… good!”

“I—mmph—really afpprechiate it,” Beel interjects, stuffing multiple pieces in his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t start eating the human’s..! AH!”

Sighing and ignoring the pair, Lucifer makes his way towards the kitchen, passing by the rest of his brothers.

Asmodeus pipes up, “It’s a shame she didn’t come to my room instead,” he says with a pout.

Ignore. Just ignore.

“At least _someone_ was able to have that fun last night. Isn’t that right, Luci-”

“Good morning everyone! Sorry I took so… long..?”

You come downstairs, greeted by everyone’s eyes on you. Everyone’s except Lucifer’s who’s acting as indifferent as always, making a cup of tea.

“Oh, so _now_ ya decide to come down! I put all of my hard work into makin’ this breakfast and you don’t- you’re not even in..!”

“Yo, human! Check out this new limited edition game copy I got!”

“Hey, don’t interrupt me!”

You continue to walk into the room while the bickering continues, the room as loud as ever. You feel better now, finally calm after your outburst this morning. Walking up to Lucifer as he brews his tea, you set another plate for yourself, serving whatever leftovers Beelzebub didn’t eat. 

“I see you’re fully awake now,” he comments. 

“Mhm. Your shirt is wrinkled, by the way.”

“Awfully observant, too.”

“Mhm~,” you elongate, placing bread on your plate. Looks like Mammon did put effort in breakfast today. You can also hear him yelling at Leviathan. How did Satan enter the argument?!

You manage to keep a proud aura next to him, finishing up your plate. Finally, your composure is regained. Nothing can break through that cold, hard exterior you’re putting up now.

“By the way,”

_Welp._

Lucifer leans down closer to you, your face looking directly up at him. “Try to stay awake for me next time.”

Welp.

Your eyes go wide, but you remind yourself to not speak and let out a “Gello” again. Lord help if you stutter.

“I, uh,” you start, but Lucifer is already nearing the kitchen doorway.

He looks back at you, putting a finger to his lips with his sadistic smile.

God, that smile.


End file.
